Preparations for Apokolips
Upon visiting a captain of Darksied's Honor Guard, who knows the way to Apokolips, Kiva summoned Optimus Prime for a strategy plan outside. Optimus: So, this Kara Zor-El is kidnapped? Ratchet: Yeah. If we're going to bring her back, we might need back-up. Genis: Lots of it too. Kiva: Totally. Optimus: I'll see what I can find. In the meantime, step inside and talk to Barda. - The gang then joined the trio in their talk with Barda. Barda: When I said drop in anytime, this isn't quite what I pictured. Wonder Woman: Hello, Barda. Piglet: That's Barda? Reia: Yeah. She won't hurt. Barda: Diana. You didn't leave, like, an invisible plane in the driveway, right? Reia: We drive by. It's fine. Superman: We need to talk. Barda: Can I get dressed first? - Both Superman and Wonder Woman went into Barda's house. The gang followed in, with Batman already inside the house. Batman: You were captain of Darkseid's honor guard. Barda: I defected. Tigger: What's "defected" mean? Kiva: It means she ran away from Darkseid. Tigger: I had to ask... Barda: Was it easy? No. But for the first time, I'm free. And this... - Barda then closed the blinds and sits on the couch. Barda: This nice, quiet, boring little life...it's all mine. Reia: To be clear, this relaxation won't last long. We need your help. Superman: Darkseid has kidnapped my cousin, Kara. Barda: Then she is lost to you. I'm sorry. Kiva/Tigger/Rabbit: What!? Reia: I don't believe you. I know a way to save her, but we need your help to take us to Apokolips. Barda: Even if you get there, it's too late. Darkseid will control your mind. Mold her into a killing machine. Exploit her weaknesses. Just like he did me. Reia: ...You may think this mission is suicide, but we can't just sit here. Superman: We know you were made to do terrible things. No one blames you. Now he's got Kara, my cousin. Reia: ...My best friend. Please... Barda: You have no idea what you're up against. Reia: ...Barda, I'm saving Kara alone, if I had to! Tigger: Yikes! Winnie the Pooh: Is she serious? Kiva: Reia, take it easy. Kara's our friend too. - Barda went to another room and changed. Superman: All we ask is to borrow your Mother Box, so we can generate a boom tube to get there. Berda: It sounds as if you think you're coming back. Reia: We'll get back. All of us. Berda: There are no exits from that inferno. The entire planet is a deathtrap. Ratchet: Barda...has a point. Pooh and the others won't have a chance at this. Kiva: Well, that bites. Who can replace them? - Out of the front door came Aqua, Ventus, Ash and Pikachu, who are summoned by Optimus Prime. Terra also came along. Genis: That'll work. Tigger: Say, we haven't seen you three together since Pompeii. Aqua: It has been a while since then. Optimus told us what happened, Reia. We can replace Pooh and his friends for this rescue mission. Pikachu: Pika! Kiva: That's wonderful. Trunks: Wait a minute! What are Pooh and the others are going to do, while we are getting blasted? Ratchet: ...They'll be the recovery team, back in Paradise Island. We'll bring Kara there once the job's done. Rabbit: Exactly! Just what I feel. Now, what do you feel, Pooh? - Out of nowhere, Pooh fell asleep. Goten: Is he sleeping? Pikachu: Pika!! Winnie the Pooh: Huh? Kiva: Have you been listening what Rabbit's saying? Winnie the Pooh: Oh, yes. But then, I had a small piece of fluff in my ear. Could I say it again, please? Trunks: Starting from where? Winnie the Pooh: Oh, from the moment the fluff got in my ear. Goten: Seriously? Pikachu: Pi? Ash: When was that? Winnie the Pooh: I don't know. I couldn't hear properly. Ratchet: *grunts* Great... Kiva: Pooh, we're talking about you and your pals back to Paradise Island, as a recovery team. Barda: I'll help you get to Apokolips. On one condition. - Barda walked back, wearing a battle gear. Barda: I'm going with you. Ratchet: Whoa! Ventus: Impressive armor. Are you sure about this whole mess? Barda: I know Darkseid's fortress like the back of my hand. Winnie the Pooh: *snorts* You do? Barda: You need me, so get over it. - Barda opened a secret compartment and has a Mother Box and other equipment inside. Batman: I'm over it. What about you? Reia: I'm pretty sure we are. Pooh, listen. Optimus will take you back to Paradise Island. I'm counting on you to watch over the island, okay? - Pooh fell asleep again. Goten: Wake up! Winnie the Pooh: Oh! Here! Reia: Good enough. The rest of us are going to Apokolips and save Kara from Darkseid. Terra: Whatever it takes. Kiva: Yeah. Let's go! - With a Boom Tube away, the gang set course for Apokolips. Category:Scenes